Petit ange, avez-vous tombé?
by Knights of Silence
Summary: A small Ochibi-chan looked down from his window. He couldn't see who was playing the saxophone, but his brother knew... somewhere hidden in the tree was a person who though of Syo as a little angle.


_Petit ange, avez-vous tombé?_

* * *

><p>In a sad yet sudle place, filled with whiteness and bright lights, Syo closed his blue eyes and listened. Not to all the cries of the mourners wailing. Not the shouts of the rioters protests. Nor did he listen to the chips of the birds, the laughter of children. No, he listened to the soft tune of a saxophone sound off softly in the breeze.<p>

From his bedside window he couldn't see where the music was coming from. Most days it played, usually in the late afternoon. Even as snow touched the ground the music still sounded clearly. Often times Syo wanted to sneak out of his room to find the performer. But trying to leave was easier said than done.

The one day he thought he could make it, his younger brother, Kaoru, popped his head in the doorway. His lightly blonde hair looked so much like Syo's, the only difference being that Syo pinned his back on one side.

"Hello, Syo-chan." His brother gave him a big smile. His school uniform coat rested in his arm, so he didn't give a small wave as well. "Mom couldn't make it today. She said that she was sorry."

"It's fine." Syo's eyes left his brother looking out the window near the visitor's chair. The sound of a saxophone sounded in the distance. The music tickled his ears. His eyes wanted to close, his mind drift of with the heavenly sound.

"How are you today?" He brother asked pulling him away from what he really wanted to do. Kaoru pulled the chair close to the bed. He set his school bag on the ground next to him and leaned his eblows on the plush white sheets.

"Fine. Kaoru..."

"Yes?" His younger brother practically jumped at the chance to help his brother.

"That person, the one who plays the saxophone, do you know who it is?"

Kaoru's face screwed up in distaste. He let his hands support his chin. "Yes."

"Really?" Syo asked excitedly. His brother gave him a worried look. He coughed slightly to hide his smile before continuing."You should tell them that they play really good."

The younger blonde sighed. His blue eyes meeting his brother's. "I don't like him."

"Really, why not?"

"We go to school together. He's just a playboy looking to pick up a girl here."

"Have you ever talked to him?"

Kaoru blinked. "Of course. We walk here with one another most days. I wouldn't judge him based on the rumors about him. So I asked him directly why he comes here."

"Why is that?" Syo questioned.

"He wanted to play his music for a person here. From where he sits he can see that person looking for him, but he's pretty sure they can't see him."

"Who's looking for him?"

Kaoru sighed letting his chin fall to the bed as he crossed arms. "He wouldn't say."

"Then his name?" The older brother urged.

"Hmmm?" Kaoru hummed. "Jinguji Ren."

* * *

><p>Kaoru didn't have a problem with Ren at first. They went to the same school. Ren ignored him like everyone else. Not that the small blonde cared. In fact he only cared about his education for his sickly big brother's sake. Ren wouldn't get in his way, nobody would.<p>

Kaoru also didn't care for the rumors that surrounded the strawberry blonde. Being popular had down sides too. Every guy wanted to be him because every girl wanted to be with him. Even though Kaoru ignored him, he couldn't help but notice that all the small touches and gentle words weren't very serious.

It took a month or so to see. Ren had often blown off his two friends, Masato and Ranmaru, in the afternoons. But with Kaoru's distaste for him, he never bothered to wonder why. At least until one day, Kaoru had left the school grounds a little earlier than normal. Quickly making his way out the gates and to the first intersection, he left as though he was being followed. Turning his head over so slightly back he saw Ren. Ren, catching the blonde's small movement, smiled seductively and raised his hand in a small wave.

"Hello Kurusu-san." He said sweetly.

"Hello." He said back as Ren quicked his speed to match Kaoru's. A heavy looking black case one hand, his jacket in the other.

After a few intersections of Ren walking next to him, acting as if they were best friends, Kaoru stopped walking. Ren continued a few steps in front of his, as if he hadn't noticed that blonde's halt in movement. But when he did notice, Ren stopped and turned back.

"Why did you stop Kurusu-san? You are going to the hospital too, correct?"

Kaoru frowned. "Yes, I have my reasons for going there. Where are you going?"

"Nani? You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Ren laughed. "I forgot his name. Ochibi-chan, he like to listen to me play my saxophone."

"Ochibi?"

"Mhmm, I met him here once when a friend hurt her hand. He said he was around our age, but I haven't seen him at school. I wonder if he ever leaves? I feel kinda bad for him' because I don't think he does."

Kaoru began his stride forward again. He knew of a lot of patience there with as often as he went. He could only hope that Ren wasn't talking about is brother.

"Maybe I can help you find this Ochibi-chan." Kaoru offered. He didn't know why he did. He didn't like Ren. But the strawberry blonde had just seemed so much easier to talk to.

"Probably." Ren shrugged. "I mean he is really easy to spot. He looks like a little angle, with that blonde hair and blue eyes. You know you look somewhat like him."

"Do I?" Kaoru gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p>Ren rested his brass instrument on his lap and looked up to the window of the room he had seen Kaoru in. From his place, hidden with in the leaves of the tree, he had seen both blondes talk. He had seen Kaoru leave shortly after. With a small smile he picked up his saxophone.<p>

"He said your music is really good." The younger Kurusu said from the ground.

"Really?" Ren smirked. The way he played his saxophone was one of the most appealing things about him, or so Masato had told him. "Well then, maybe I should play more for him."

Kaoru sighed heavily, and sat on the bench next to the tree. "There is a place for you to sit down here."

"Then he could see me."

Kaoru smiled.

_Little angle, have you fallen? _

_Fallen this far just to meet me?_

_In this place of sadness and hope,_

_I'll bring you, my angle, _

_Some joy._


End file.
